


【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】26字母微小说挑战

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber
Kudos: 2





	【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】26字母微小说挑战

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】26字母微小说挑战  
#说在前面#  
突然想起来的旧梗，写着玩儿用来复健找灵感吧  
一句话微小说，有糖有刀子有沙雕还有车，大概可以放心食用吧（望天x  
还是我家的咕哒和他的兰陵王

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anxiety（焦虑）  
表面优雅恭谨的兰陵王其实每天都因为和未成年人发生X关系而内心焦虑。

Breath（呼吸）  
从者本来不需要睡眠，但是每天听着藤丸立香安稳的呼吸声，兰陵王也习惯了被恋人拥着入眠。

Command spell（令咒）  
藤丸立香唯一一次对兰陵王使用令咒是让他不要挣扎，不然他无法救他。（见《豢养》)

Darling（亲爱的）  
骚话调戏兰陵王是件令藤丸立香乐此不疲的事，直到某天兰陵王叫了他一声“达令”——藤丸立香，卒。

Eliminate（消除）  
第Ⅶ兽消除了兰陵王灵基中所有他和藤丸立香一路走来的记忆，只留下了藤丸立香对他的爱意封存至虚数空间。（见《时间悖论》）

Fate（命运）  
“Servant, Saber。兰陵王，应召唤而来。”

Grand（冠位）  
第Ⅶ兽在吞噬冠位从者的时候只对着Saber的从者迟疑了片刻。

Hug（拥抱）  
闹脾气的任性小孩儿只要兰陵王一个拥抱就可以满血复活。

Initial（最初的）  
藤丸立香最初的愿望是能和高长恭永远在一起，后来变成了想实现高长恭的愿望。

Jealous（嫉妒）  
藤丸立香死也不会承认他喜欢针对虞美人是因为嫉妒他曾是她的从者。

Knit（编织）  
第Ⅶ兽在虚数空间给兰陵王编织了无数的美梦，每一个梦里都有爱他的藤丸立香。

Lubricant（润滑剂）  
剪定异闻带期间条件艰苦，于是某天兰陵王外出狩猎了一天回来塞给御主一盒羊脂油。

Master（御主）  
藤丸立香是迦勒底所有从者的御主，却只是高长恭一人的爱人。

Narrow（窄）  
第一次做的时候他们折腾到大半夜。

Only（唯一）  
兰陵王是人性快被精神压力撕碎的藤丸立香唯一的救赎。

Patience（耐心）  
玛修头一次见到向来温柔有耐心的前辈气急败坏的样子，“给长恭的情人节回礼我到底送什么才好啊——！”

Quilt（棉被）  
兰陵王费了好大劲才忍住没对着藤丸立香裹着棉被的样子笑出声。（见《如何哄闹脾气的恋人》）

Refuse（拒绝）  
藤丸立香当晚第三次挤进高长恭的大腿间的时候被爱人拒绝了——  
——“你有完没完！”

Scale（天平）  
阿斯特赖亚一时好奇，把藤丸立香对兰陵王的心意放在了星之天秤的一端，却发现另一端即使放上了整个世界都无法与之持平。

Tragedy（悲剧）  
从藤丸立香爱上身为从者的兰陵王那一刻起就注定了以悲剧收场。

Urge（催促）  
藤丸立香故意放缓速度的时候，高长恭会用大腿内侧磨蹭他的腰际。

Violet（堇色）  
藤丸立香喜欢用堇色形容兰陵王的瞳色，而兰陵王自己更喜欢用菖蒲色，“因为‘你是我的信仰’啊。”  
【注：紫罗兰花语，永恒的美与爱；菖蒲花语，信仰者的幸福。】

Wager（赌注）  
兰陵王赌上自己的一切想阻止成为第Ⅶ兽的藤丸立香，而第Ⅶ兽把“藤丸立香”也压在了赌桌上想实现兰陵王的愿望。（见《时间悖论》、《如何哄闹脾气的恋人》）

X（未知）  
“……御主，”帕拉塞尔苏斯忍住把藤丸立香强行丢出自己实验室的冲动，“你想要的那种东西应该去问美狄亚，炼金术已经满足不了你的需求了！”

Yield（屈服）  
“我藤丸立香，就算迦勒底被端了、从者被遣返了，在南极大陆被冻死，也绝不会给A组一点儿好脸色！”  
“……虞老师，虞仙女，你还有长恭小时候的画像吗QwQ？”

Zero（原点）  
藤丸立香从噩梦中惊醒，看到握着自己手的高长恭后安心下来，“还好，都是梦”。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
创作陷入僵局  
急需灵感和文梗QAQQQQQQQ


End file.
